This is an application for renewal of a program project grant representing a multifaceted approach to problems in molecular virology. The emphasis of the research is on the interaction of DNA viruses and oncogenes with the host genome. Programmatic areas include investigation into the basic mechanisms of DNA recombination, several facets of transcription, of regulation of the expression of the genes of DNA viruses including both transcriptional regulation factors involved in influencing splicing patterns and possible translational effects in the regulation of gene expression. Investigation will also be conducted on the basic mechanisms of interferon action and on the intercellular factors contributing to host specificity of DNA viruses.